


Snowy Ground and Interlocked Hands

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Super short, super sweet; as per usual. Have a great Christmas if you celebrate it, and have good day regardless if you don't.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Ground and Interlocked Hands

There's snow falling from the pale grey sky, adding to the built-up pile of it already on the once visible green grass. The wind is harsh and unpleasant, blowing the flakes of white in random directions, and making it harder to walk around.

Coats are zipped up as high as they can go and are paired with sweatpants and snow boots and scarves with silly little designs and patterns on them, sort of matching the horrendously ugly yet festive Christmas jumpers that parents force their young children to wear because "it looks nice" or "it's for extra warmth".

Small lights and decorations are littered all over the place, and Newt, a resident in the area, thinks it all looks nothing short of wonderful, and he very much appreciates the effort it must've taken to set everything up.

It's a bit foggy out, too, so Newt's mum carries on telling him to be careful every half second, regardless of his reassurance that he'll be fine because he's almost an adult and not a petulant child. Really, he appreciates the thought, though he could never admit it because of teenage pride.

He meets his best friend, Thomas, shortly after he finally leaves his household, and Thomas has this shifty smile on his face that Newt can't figure out what it's for until - SMACK! - a snowball hits Newt in his stomach and he doesn't even properly process it until he sees Thomas's smile has progressed into a shit-eating grin that Newt can't help but smile back at.

Newt feels like a kid again; here he is, almost 18 years old, having a snowball fight with Thomas like they're 5 again and naïvety rules their lives. He feels completely content with the moment, as all stress he once had lingering at the back of his mind had vanished momentarily due to the child-like suggestions from his friend.

After Newt insists that he won the snowball fight, Thomas suggests that they make snowmen, but Newt refuses because he's sort of tired at this point and would rather just sit and talk, and Thomas happily obliges.

And at some point on their walk back to Newt's house later, their hands link together, and Newt looks down at them and then up at Thomas and smiles to himself, because he's so, so happy, and he never wants this moment or day to end.

They talk and talk for what seems like hours regardless of it only being twenty minutes or so, their fingers still intertwined the whole journey, and Newt can't tell if his face has gone pink because he's cold from the weather or because he's holding hands with Thomas.

His mum doesn't question him when he sits closer than close to Thomas on the sofa, but gives him that knowing look of approval and Newt grins internally and snuggles closer into the boy - if that were even possible.

Albeit cheesy, Newt reckons that this might just be the best winter period ever, simply because he's spending it with the ones he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [[twitter](https://twitter.com/mazetroye)]


End file.
